Fragments of the Past
by Avis11
Summary: Mrs Hudson's Granddaughter comes to live at 221b baker street with a dark past and even darker secrets.Can Sherlock find out what she's hiding before it's to late? Set after The Great Game. Sherlock/Oc First story So sorry if summary sucks:P
1. Chapter 1

_Hey This is my first ever Story so please read and review and this is Co-Written by ImagativeRainbowPenguin _

* * *

Alison Connolly got out of the cab, paying the driver and saying thanks. She stood in the cold London air just outside her new home. 221b Baker Street. Her grandmother invited her to live with her when she found out that she needed a place to live. Alison was nervous, she has never seen her grandmother before today. In the letters that were sent to her, she seemed like a kind-hearted lady. She knew that she shouldn't be so nervous, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't accustomed to new things.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and looked at the building in front of her. It was three stories high with a black door and had the numbers 221b in gold lettering beside the house was a cafe with the name Speedy's Cafe above it. Knocking on the door, she waits for an answer. Moments later, the door opens revealing her grandmother. "Hello dear!" The kind lady said hugging her granddaughter.  
"Hi," Alison replied with a shy smile, hugging her grandmother back with her free hand.

Her grandmother stepped back and beamed at her, feelings of nostalgia flooding Mrs. Hudson's senses. She backed into the corridor of the flat and beckoned. "Come in, come in!" She held the door open wide for her. It was such a contagious smile that Mrs. Hudson had on that Alison just couldn't help but smile with her as she stepped inside the home. As Mrs. Hudson shut the door behind her, she took a good look around. The place had such a warm feeling, one that made her feel like she was coming home for the first time. "Now, let's get you settled in." Mrs. Hudson told her granddaughter, leading her up the stairs to the upstairs flat. "You'll have to forgive the mess, Sherlock is such a child sometimes!"  
Alison had read in the letter that should would be living in 221c, the basement flat, not 221b the upstairs flat. She was confused when her grandmother went to open the door that led to the flat. "I thought, I would be living in 221c... downstairs?"  
"Oh, 221c is in the middle of being fixed up. It should only take a week or so. Until then, you will be staying in here with Sherlock and John."

Alison looked at her grandmother with surprise as she opened the door of the flat and walked in. Alison followed behind her grandmother, looking around the flat while her grandmother went into the kitchen. There were books everywhere and a thin layer of dust over the surface of the furniture. There was also a yellow smiley face spray painted on the wall behind the couch with various holes in and around it. Alison guessed that they were bullet holes, judging from their size. Sitting on the fireplace was a skull and a knife was stabbed into a small pile of what seemed to be mail and there was a chemistry set was sitting the kitchen table.  
"Fancy some tea and biscuits?" Mrs. Hudson asked her, bringing in the tea and biscuits on a tray from the kitchen and setting them down on the small table near the fire.  
Alison smiled at her grandmother politely. "Yes, thank you." She said sitting down in the leather chair and picking up a cup of tea. "So where are they? Sherlock and John?"  
Just then, as if right on cue, the door down stairs opens and two male voices can be heard. "That would be them now dear" Mrs. Hudson said with worry in her voice.

Alison looked at Mrs. Hudson quizzically when she detected the worry in her voice. The door opened behind her, the two men walked in. "Hello, Mrs. Hudson. I see we have a vistor." A deep voice stated. She could tell that he was highly intelligent by the way he spoke, and also that he is quite full of himself. Clearly, he believes himself to be superior to everyone because he is probably very aware of his intelligence. "Yes, this is my granddaughter. She needed a place to live while she looked for a job." Alison got up from the chair and smoothed out her clothing as she did so. She turned to look at the two men. The two looked quite different. One was taller than the other, dark curly hair, a very angular face with high cheekbones. He was rather fit, and it didn't help that he was wearing a tight shirt. The other man was blond with some grey hairs, but it seemed to blend into his hair so well you would think that he had been born with those greys. Her nerves started to act up, the muscles between her shoulder blades tensed.

Sherlock noticed her tense up. "Ah, you're nervous." He stated his voice sounding smug. Though the fact that he could tell that she was nervous didn't mean much. It seemed quite an obvious fact that she was, anyone could see it.  
Alison narrowed her eyes at him and the tone of his voice. "And your cocky." She replied a hint of her Dublin accent coming out and looks him in eyes. A look of surprise washed over Sherlock's face over her boldness, but he quickly hides it. Though not quick enough as Alison had spotted it, and this made her laugh. "I've surprised you, something that probably doesn't happen often to you. I'm Alison by the way." She said, holding her hand out to him. Sherlock took her hand and shook it. "Sherlock Holmes" He said his voice void of emotions. The other man approached her with a smile. She could tell he was a very empathetic man just by the way he smiled. The smile was kind, compassionate. It was a big change from what she was used to, but it was a good change. "John Watson," The man said, introducing himself, "nice to meet you, Alison." He said shaking her hand. His grip was firm, his hand calloused, but it still had a gentle touch to it. She looked over his posture and the look around his eyes. He's definitely been through a lot of loss, something she knew all too well. But he was strong, like a soldier. "You too, John." Alison smiled back with the same amount of warmth as their hands parted.

"Well, I'll leave you all to get well acquainted." Mrs. Hudson told them. "I have to go do some errands. Don't burn down the flat while I'm out!"  
The last remark made Alison think that the chemistry set has caused some problems. Mrs Hudson turned her head around back at Alison before leaving, giving her another warm smile. "See you soon, deary."  
Alison smiled back at her. "Come back soon!" She told her. Sherlock was now sitting in the chair that Alison had been sitting in only moments earlier. He appeared to be thinking deeply about something. "You've only just met your grandmother. The necklace you are wearing has sentimental value to you." Oh, so Sherlock was analyzing her.

Alison looked at him with a raised an eyebrow at what he just said. "Go on," She said, going to stand in front of him so he could get a better look at her, "analyze me."  
"I don't analyze, I deduce," He said with just about the same amount of emotion as before. Zlich.  
She rolls her eyes at him. "Same thing. Now go on, what do you know about me?"  
Sherlock sits back and looks at her intently for about one second before he speaks. Her clothes are casual she's wearing purple converse, black skinny jeans, a purple tank top and a black jacket. She's tall only a few inches shorter than him, has an hour glass figure, skin is pale, her hair is wavy and is naturally dark brown, A heart shaped face, her eyes a light blue and red Cupid bow lips.

"You were born in Dublin. It was quite obvious to tell from your accent. The necklace you have on is at least five years old and doesn't match the rest of your clothing. Regularly cleaned. Not from your parents, no, you aren't close to your parents. So your best friend must be the one who gave it to you. You're still best friends with her and value your friendship, why else would you have it? Your favorite color is purple judging by the amount of it your wearing. You're insecure as you keep on adjusting your clothing and hair. Your eyes seem cold, distant. You're hiding something. But now the question is, what are you hiding?" He finished looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Alison looked at him innocently and said in a small voice "I've no idea what you mean Mr. Holmes. I'm not hiding anything, but if I was it is my secret to keep. Now I'm going to unpack." turning around and heading towards the door she picks up her suitcase and heads up stairs to the spare room.

Sherlock watched her go deep in thought at what she was hiding.

* * *

So this was the first chapter Review and let me know what you think:) x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm this is so short! I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested PM me! Also Check out my Polyvore account Its _avis11 _you can find Alison's Oufits for this story So Chect it out!:) R&R

* * *

It was later that night when Alison was putting the final bits of clothing in her wardrobe when she heard it.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sighing Alison quickly ran down stairs to the living room where she found Sherlock sitting in his chair dressed in his pajamas and a gun in hand shooting the wall with no regard for anyone within living distance of the noise he was making. Angrily making her way over to him she quickly took the gun out of his way before he could reload it. Sherlock looks at her appalled before shouting at her "give it back now! It's mine!" Rolling her eyes at his childish antics she replies calmly "No it's late and you are not the only one who has listen to you shoot holes in the wall!" Jumping up out of his chair Sherlock shouts "But I'm Bored! and johns gone out"

Facking a look of sympathy and replying in a mocking voice "Aww poor little Sherlock are you lonely?" dragging out the y and putting on a grin. Sherlock pales slightly as if he's seen a ghost and Alison drops the act and looks at him concern "Sherlock are you okay?, you look like you've seen a ghost." She goes to put her hand on his arm to comfort him, but he moves and leaves the room quickly going to his room and slamming the door. Well that was wired Alison thought Well that was wired Alison thought as she made her way over to the couch to look at the newspaper for a job. If she was going to live in London she was gonna need a way to pay for bills and rent.

* * *

*In Shelocks Room*

The was something about the way she talked to him earlier remained him of Moriarty this got Sherlock thinking what if she was working for him. After all she does have secrets that she doesn't want him knowing about. And she arrived just weeks after the showdown with Moriarty at the pool. Yes it must be true he thought Pacing the length of his room. He was going to have to be nice to her maybe invite her along to a crime scene or two with him and john. If she was working for Moriarty he would find out. Of course he couldn't tell John of this he would want to confront her and get answers no he had to work alone on this one.

* * *

Sherlock never came out of his room that night and, but Alison had heard him pacing and muttering to himself as she passed his room to get to bed. As soon as she was in the room Shelocks door opened followed by his footsteps and the gentle tune of a violin being played lulling Alison into a peace full sleep.

The next mourning Alison woke up at nine and quickly got up and dressed she was planning on going sightseeing today and couldn't wait. Skipping down to the kitchen to get some breakfast before heading out Alison froze when she saw a man in the living room talking to John and Sherlock in low Voices Shelock hearing her enter looked up and said "Alison! There you are we've been waiting for you." His blue eyes twinkling. Both John and the other man looked at her clearly confused at what Sherlock was doing.

Alison couldn't help, but wonder why Sherlock was being so nice from what her grandmother told her Sherlock was anything, but nice. He must be up to something Alison mused may as well play as long and see want he wants. Putting a smile on her face Alison replied "What do you did Shelock?" in a gentle voice.

"You are coming to a Crime scene with us" He said sounding excited at the idea of a crime scene. Alison just looked at him confused before saying "Sorry Sherlock, I can't I have plans to go sightseeing" Rolling his eyes at her "Sightseeing can wait for a bit Alison. We have a murderer to catch" Not giving her a chance to refuse he grabs her arm bringing her with him down the stairs ignoring her protests. John and Lestrade looked at each other both thinking the same thing. Sherlock has lost it. Before silently following them down stairs.

* * *

So let me know what you thinks and could at least have 5 reviews Please!:) I'll try update soon. Ax


End file.
